Greetings from the New Crew
by J0j2
Summary: The non-movie related summary of how the crew met. Trust me, it's full of Spock/Mccoy angst.


Today we meet, I'm not excited.

Leonard Mccoy casually walked down the halls at the Starfleet medical Academy to enlist in his next two courses and find out the crew assignments. Finally, after this semester, he would be aboard a star ship! His 6 year training had finally paid off and he and James T. Kirk were going to be assigned to the same ship. Jim had taken intense classes in star fleet command, but the first officer had been unannounced for quite some time now. The entire new Enterprise crew was urgently waiting for the results, and today he would meet the crew.

"Hey bones." Jim walked down the halls with his messenger bag. "Excited for the new arrangements?"

"You bet your phaser on it."

"I wish I had one." Jim laughed.

"Soon enough. So, who do you think is going to get the first officer position? I hear word Angela Haruik was open for the position, but so was Patrick Wayton." Mccoy shrugged with excitement.

"We're going to find out. I think it's down this hall they're having the initiation. Odd it's mid year, but its probably because since it's the release of a new crew, they want the crew to meet."

They walked down the corridor to a giant auditorium with a large red overhang stage and elegant black and white chairs where sat every girl and boy about to be put aboard the enterprise, and just about billion others who were waiting to see if they were to get on. Only a few were guaranteed a position, McCoy on the doctoring crew, Kirk had a one in 20 chance of being the captain, but he was assured a spot. The ship's technician was also undecided, but there were four candidates. One named Kristin, another called Dylan, Scott and Harumii.

They knew Dylan because he had been in a code course, but there were still a lot to be decided. They passed people from all over the world. Even one guy who didn't even look like he was from the world. Weird thick eyebrows and pointy ears. "Get a load of that freak." Mccoy commented.

"Don't say that bones." Kirk hit his friend on the shoulder.

Some kid who looked like he was only 15 excitedly ran into the stands. "Star ship enterwise! I am wery, wery excited!"

Kirk and Bones exchanged looks and laughed. "Rookies. Doubt that kid's getting on." Mccoy rolled his eyes as they took their front row seats. A girl walked past.

"There's a hotty." Kirk pointed out, leaning over to whisper.

"Shuddup Jim, it's starting!" Bones nudged him.

The lights dimmed to a soft glow and the stage lit up. There stood captain Christopher Pike, the Senior captain of the old enterprise crew. The noise went from a roar to absolute silence as the legend stepped on stage. There was a huge dramatic effect as a monitor descended behind him to show a full view of what was happening and who was being called up. Even Bones had butterflies in his stomach. He knew he was going to be in, but he had no idea where. The two friends just hoped they'd get lucky and have good positions.

"Hello and welcome to the Crew Naming of the Star Ship Enterprise!" A wild howl of applause rose from the audience. "I am honored to announce such an important event and the starfleet…" he gave an inspirational speech while Mccoy twiddled his fingers and Jim stared at the cute girl four seats over. "And without further interruption, I bring you, the captain of the Starship enterprise…" Dramatic pause as Kirks mind screamed GET ON WITH IT! "James Tiberius Kirk!"

The two boys looked at each other as Jim's face appeared on the gigantic monitor. Jim started laughing and crying. Weird but it was fine. If McCoy just got announced captain of the enterprise, he'd be balling now too. "I did it Bones! I did it!" The new captain bear hugged bones. It was a very, very awkward embrace considering it was being broadcasted on High definition across the globe and to star fleet stations everywhere. Even some units outside of earth. One in particular.

Leonard gave his best friend a huge smiled and prompted him on the back. "Get up on the stage, ya idiot!" Slowly, the Captain of the enterprise walked up on to the stage infront of billions of people. He claimed his shirt, his communicator and –yes- his much awaited phaser.

"A few words, captain?" Pike handed over the microphone. The new title was still odd, but fantastic nonetheless.

"I just want to say thank you to all my friends, my family and Starfleet for this amazing opportunity. I never would have accomplished this without you." He did his Kirkiest smile, and as happy as Mccoy was for him, if he added any comment about that chick they had seen when they came, he would pop.

"Thank you, James. Now, the first officer. Mr. Spock, from the planet Vulcan!" There was a short silence in the room and soon after was the applause. Jim hid back a puzzled look. A Vulcan? In Starfleet? This had never happened. Bones's thoughts were a little different. A Vulcan? One of those unfeeling, unemotional, pointy eared things? The doctor had heard of Vulcans before. Seen pictures, went to an assembly where an ambassador by the name of Sarek spoke, but never had he seen one in Starfleet. He did an eyebrow raise.

Up from the crowd stood the same guy Mccoy had commented on as they came in. He was the new first officer. He came up with a very unintelligible strain of shock on his face, but calm, collected and almost bored. "It is an honor to be here, Captain Pike." Spock nodded in appreciation. His black hair shimmered in the bright stage light. He wasn't bad looking, in fact. Would this endanger Jim's chances?

Pike handed out his blue shirt, a communicator and the phaser. Kirk smiled over at him as the Vulcan walked past to take his spot next to the captain. Jim turned. "Nice to meet you." He grinned broadly. Spock nodded.

"A pleasure to make the acquaintance, captain." He said with little joy in his voice. But there was something else. Was it hope?

Pike filed through more names. For steering, communications and technicians he had chosen some by the names of Pavel Chekov, the odd Russian kid with the accent who seemed like he was a minor, Hikaru Sulu, Uhura something –Mccoy had spaced out the rest of her name, his head boggled. A Vulcan on the enterprise…- and Montgomery Scott. There were others, but those were the main names. Finally, Christopher pike got to the medical wing. Bones buried his head in his hands. Please god, please, please, please.

"The head surgeon is Leonard Horatio McCoy!" Kirk's jaw opened a little as he welcomed his friend on the left side of him. Mccoy was dumbstruck. He was overjoyed. He'd worked 10 years (4 high school, 6 college) for this, and he finally got his reward.

"You did it bones." Jim slapped his hand on his back. When McCoy got to speak, he said this:

"I'm so happy to be here. And I am a doctor, not a student!" He grinned. The next name was Christine Chapel. A really beautiful young woman who was bones's assistant.

"Why you little lucky-" Kirk whispered over. 'God I hope nobody heard that…' he thought. Chances are they did.

Finally, with the entire crew named, -only a few called up- they were excused to mingle in the reception area. Jim happily escorted Spock the Vulcan and Bones over to the room, where hundreds of kids were chatting about what had happened. They took a spot at a booth.

"So you're the new first officer. The very first Vulcan, so I hear." Jim commented.

"Indeed captain. I am the first of my race to be on Star fleet."

"Stop the formalities, call me Jim ok?"

"If that is what you wish, captain." Mccoy rolled his eyes. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Bones. Well, Leonard McCoy, but everyone calls me bones." He gave a little smile.

"Nicknames. Fascinating. You see, this is not commonly found on Vulcan."

"You Vulcans aren't very loose, are you?"

"Loose, doctor? Do you mean 'Slacking'?"

"Sure."

"Slacking, as in human emotion? Vulcans do not illustrate emotions, but you seem to present much of this trait." He said, Spock's facial expression unmoved, if not a little uninterested.

"Well, I hope we'll be good friends aboard the enterprise!" Jim added cheerfully, to stop the bad vibes coming from his head Surgeon and his first and science officer.


End file.
